The instant disclosure is directed to electrochemical devices and materials therefor. In particular, the instant disclosure addresses some of the challenges related to electrochemical electrode fabrication and electrode packing architectures for nanodimensioned and/or solid state electrodes.
As the prevalence of consumer electronics (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, and laptop computers) and electrified vehicles (e.g., plug-in hybrids and BEVs) has increased, so too has the demand for better performing energy storage devices which are required to power these electronics and vehicles. While rechargeable (secondary/traction) lithium (Li) ion batteries (i.e., Li-rechargeable batteries) are popular for consumer electronics, conventional batteries are still too limited with respect to energy density and power output for widespread adoption in other applications (e.g., automotive). Solid state Li-rechargeable batteries, which consist of all solid state components, have higher theoretical energy density and power properties and are therefore attractive alternatives to conventional batteries, which rely on and include liquid electrolytes.
Ionic conductivity is typically lower in solids than in liquids. Therefore, to achieve high power outputs in a solid state battery, in which all ion conduction pathways are through solids, the ion pathways should be reduced and the intrinsic ionic conductivity of the constituent solids should be increased. Despite substantial efforts, these problems have not been remedied and solid state batteries still suffer from low power output.
There is therefore a series of problems in the relevant field related to solid state electrochemical electrodes (e.g., thin film positive electrodes) and the manner in which to nanostructure and nano-order the constituent components (e.g., active material and catholyte). What is needed in the relevant field is, for example, methods for making new thin film positive electrodes that include particularly sized features required for high performance solid state batteries. The instant disclosure sets forth, in part and for example, such nanostructured and nano-ordered positive electrodes in addition to making and using the same, and other solutions to problems in the relevant field.